Gakuen Hetalia Andra's Story
by RomaFeli
Summary: Summary hasn't changed, see ch 1 for summary


It was homeroom, June 1st 2011. I was currently occupying the very back right corner desk, checking my cellphone to see if Gilbert had texted me back saying whether he was coming to school today or if he had another hangover...stupid drunk. On top of that I had my black SkullCandy ear buds in, hiding them under my hair and they blended in against my black Green Day hoodie, and was trying to find a decent song to listen to to cover over the drone of our teacher's voice. In front of me, Alfred was writing a reply to the note we had been passing back and forth. Yeah, I'm pretty awesome at multitasking. That's when it happened.

"Everyone, eyes up here please, stop texting and pay attention," Our teacher said. Why did I get the feeling she was talking about me? But then I saw Kiku, our transfer student from Japan, sneak his cellphone back in his pocket and grinned a bit, well at least I wasn't the only one.

"Yo, Miss, way to call over half the class out!" Alfred said and I rolled my eyes, along with many other students. She ignored him and continued on.

"We have to new students joining us today."

Everything stopped, everyone now completely focused on her. I didn't even care that my cellphone vibrated, letting me know Gilbert had replied. That wasn't important anymore, more pressing matters were at had. We had new students, not student, _students_. Plural dudes, which meant, way better than one student.

Standing next to the teacher were two boys, brothers most likely, maybe even twins. They were almost identical too, save for certain physical traits here and there. The one closest to the teacher had a sweet and innocent smile on his face, golden amber eyes shining in a friendly manner. He had short hair the color mixed somewhere between auburn and copper and a cute curl on the left side of his head. Next to him was his brother. He was scowling a bit, his hair was a dark brown and his curl was near the top of the right side of his head. Just a couple differences between them, but they were pretty noticeable.

"This is Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, our transfer students from Italy. Please, welcome them warmly." She said and looked at them. "Feliciano why don't you sit next to..."

Her eyes scanned the classroom and I saw nearly all the girls primp themselves, hoping he would sit next to them. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Main reason I could never be lesbian, I couldn't stand girls, save for like the one like I could actually tolerate and call my friend, Dorithy from Scotland.

Yeah, she was a transfer student too, we all were actually, save for Alfred who was from America where this academy is located. I was from Romania.

Anyways, back to the seating arrangements.

"You can sit next to," Her eyes landed on me and I quirked a lazy eyebrow. "Andra." She said and almost immediately I was shot death glares from nearly every girl in class. "Andra, raise your hand would you, dear?" I sighed tiredly, she was lucky she was Dorithy's mother otherwise I'd tell her where she could shove it. I did as she asked and Feliciano practically bounced over towards me. "Oh, and Andra,"

"Da?" I questioned in my mother tongue.

What? It was a pain speaking in English all the time. A lot of people teased me because some of the words in my language were so similar to Ivan's, who was this childish but scary dude from Russia. I ignored it, not really caring too much.

"Would you mind showing Feliciano and Lovino around please?"

Boy if these girls' looks could kill...

"Da." I replied boredly before looking down at my desk. She nodded and looked for a seat for Feliciano's brother.

Alfred yawned nonchalantly in front of me and I quickly retrieved the note from his hand. Our perfect strategy, and how did I pass it back you might ask? Well, I was skilled in wind based magic to tell the truth, no seriously, and I used that to glide the note back to his desk without the teacher noticing.

"Veh~ psst," A cute male voice whispered from beside me.

I looked over, some of my hair falling into my face, and my stone gray eyes fell upon the Italian beside me. He shrank back. I sighed and closed my eyes, turning away from him. I've been told ever since I was fifteen that I often had a scary look in my eyes and when people first met me it was what they first noticed and it caused them to get uncomfortable and scared of me. It used to sadden me that people judged me just because of my looks, but then I met Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Feliks, and Toris and they made things better, being my closest friends before I met Dorithy, who was now like a sister to me.

"What is it?" I replied back, not looking at him, my elbow propped up on the table and my chin resting on my palm. I didn't see it but his eyes softened, noticing how his reaction depressed me a bit, though I tried not to show it. He was good at reading someone's emotions, kind of like how Kiku often sensed the mood when walking into a room or conversation.

"Veh~ Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." He said and my eyes widened. I looked back at him, not looking scary, just surprised. He smiled. "You're name is Andra, right?" I nodded. "Veh~ That's such a pretty name, bella!" He told me and I grinned ever so slightly, my signature lopsided toothy grin not quite coming into full play just yet.

"Yeah? Well, thanks." I replied.

I noticed his brother looking over at us. He had been seated two seats down from Feliciano, in between Ludwig, our German transfer student, and Roderich, our Austrian transfer student and Ludwig's distant cousin.

You're probably wondering why we have so many transfer students here from around the world. Well, this was known as World Academy, and was a school, grades 1st through 12th , for kids that were family members to ambassadors and country representatives, some of us being the representatives ourselves. We came here so as to help bring peace between other countries and strengthen our already formed allies.

Then some of us just didn't care about the political stuff, like me and Gilbert, and just made friends with whoever we felt like, knowing that while we were awesome (him more so than me if you asked him) there would always be others who didn't like us and we accepted it. So, yeah, there's the story behind this school. Happy? Ready to get back to the main story? Good, cause its a drag having to explain all this.

"Veh~ So where're you from bella?"

I blinked, wondering what he had just called me and if it was an insult or not. I held up a finger, telling him to wait one moment, and went to Google Translate on my phone. I sounded the word out in my head and managed to get the spelling right on the first try. Bella, the Italian word for beautiful. I blinked again, surprised, but then decided it must be an Italian thing. I've heard that they were supposed to be smooth talkers and flirts, so I would ignore it.

"I'm from Romania." I finally told him, leaving out the fact of where I stood politically.

No need to tell him that I was the representative of Romania, since my parents died in a plane crash two years ago, thus having all the responsibility fall on my shoulders. Try having to pass high school with an entire country weighing on your shoulders. And people thought the white streaks in my hair were dyed, no my dears, they were quite real and caused by stress. Should have seen my mother, died at thirty-five, and had more grays than my grandmother.

"Really, that's so cool! A lot of people back home are from there!" He said excitedly.

'Oh yeah,' I thought. 'A lot of our people moved to Italy back in 2000.'

"Feliciano! Andra!"

The two of us jumped at the sharp tone of the teacher, and we looked up at her like two guilty kids being caught sneaking into the cookie jar. She frowned at us, disappointed, and I looked out the window, not caring.

"S-Si?" Feliciano asked, shaking a bit, scared.

"Care to share with the class just what is so interesting?"

"Leave him alone, I'm the one that started it." I spoke up, sounding bored and uninterested. Feliciano looked over at me.

"Hmm, well alright then. Feliciano, since this is your first day you'll get off with a warning. Andra, you, however-"

"Detention, I know." I said, cutting her off.

"B-but, I-" Feliciano began but Alfred whispered to him, cutting him off.

"Dude, don't."

Feliciano closed his mouth hesitantly and glanced over at me in concern, but I was too busy watching the clouds to notice. Lovino watched me too, surprised, knowing for a fact that his brother had started it, and couldn't believe I took the fall for him.

The bell rang and I grabbed my shoulder bag that was covered in various pins and buttons. Slinging on my shoulder I tapped Alfred on the shoulder. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Sup, dude?"

"Mind showing the Italians around for me? I have something to take care of." I said and he nodded.

"Leave to me, I'm the hero!" I boasted, giving me a thumbs up. I smirked and flicked him in the forehead.

"You're the dork." I teased before walking away, lifting my hand in place of a wave, to lazy to actually move my arm to wave. "Later."

Feliciano looked at Alfred.

"I thought she was showing us around?"

"What, is the cagna skipping out on her duties?" His brother demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fratello, that wasn't nice!" Feliciano chided, merely gaining a scoff from Lovino in return.

"Andra has something to take care of, so I'll show you dudes around!" Alfred said, excited. "Yo, Iggy!"

Iggy, who's real name was Arthur and was from England, paused in his attempt to sneak out of class without Alfred noticing, jumped and faced Alfred. He glared slightly, irritated having been caught.

"James Bond never had this problem." He muttered to himself.

"I'm gonna show the Italian bros around, wanna come with?"

Knowing he'd have to hear Alfred whine and complain if he said 'no', Arthur sighed and nodded. Alfred's grin brightened and he fist pumped, yelling a 'Rock on!' excitedly. The four left class and as Feliciano looked around he saw me go into the student lounge, looking weary. Before he could say or do anything, Alfred was leading him in the opposite direction.

I plopped down onto the couch, since we had ten minutes to get to class I usually took my time and bummed out here for a few minutes. I slouched and tilted my head back, eyes closed and music blaring in my ears, the lyrics to the parody of Kiesha's Tik Tok filling my head. Suddenly arms were wrapped around my shoulders and a warm body was close to my own, located to my left.

"Ohonhonhon~ What's wrong mi amor?" Francis, our French student, cooed, petting my head and I grinned a bit. Francis was known as the school's perv, but in all honesty, all he did was flirt, he really was harmless. At least, around me he was harmless, since he never went farther than a teasing flirt. He was one of my best friends for God sakes.

"Amiga, did something happen?" Antonio, our student from Spain, asked, sitting down on my right and placed a hand on my shoulder. I grunted quietly as another body plopped down on my lap, most likely Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother.

"Gott, dude, you're not lookin' too awesome." He told me bluntly in his deep German voice, but I knew that was his way of showing his concern. Yes, I was best friends with the Bad Touch Trio, and they with me.

"I thought you weren't coming to school today?" I asked him, opening an eye and looking at his crimson orbs. He gave me his usual cocky toothy grin, which always made him look like he was planning something, making him look wicked.

"I texted you. You guys couldn't go one day without mein awesomness!" He replied and I grinned in return. "Now what about you, eh?"

"Detention." I replied simply and they gasped.

"Pourquoi?" Francis questioned. So I told them the story about the new students and what happened. "No one treats our little Andy that way!" He cried, picking me up dramatically. "We shall sneak you into the 11th grade with us, non?"

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we tried to sneak her in?" Antonio questioned and Francis pouted.

"She almost fit in the backpack."

Antonio grinned a bit, amused at his pouting, before hugging me a bit from the side.

"Well, at least your won't be alone, si? Gilbert has detention too." I looked over at the silver haired German, we often liked to call him our albino for his hair and eyes. He grumbled under his breath about how the teacher was totally unawesome, giving him a detention just because he was ten minutes late.

"Aw, poor Gilbert," I cooed, petting his head, grinning teasingly the entire time. The two minute warning bell rang. "Well, we better get to class, don't need days added to the detention." I grabbed my stuff. "Bye guys."

"Audieu~"

"Später."

"Hasta luego~"

I hurried to my next class, which was Gym. Being the laid back and frankly, lazy, person that I am, I don't care for Gym much. Its even worse, though, because our coach is a total drill Sargent. He was Ludwig's uncle, which you could totally tell since they looked so much alike except his uncle had rock star like long hair, and was pretty much a hard butt. He told us to call him 'Coach Germania' which was kind of lame, but whatever, if he wants to live in the past, let him.

I went into the locker room and as soon I got to my locker, I was surrounded by some not too happy girls. One was the girl from Taiwan (don't know her name), the other was the girl from Belgium (don't know her name either), Imm Yong Soo's rival from North Korea, and finally Vicki who was from Puerto Rico. They were all glaring at me and I regarded them boredly.

"Can I help you?" I questioned.

"Look, freak," Taiwan girl began. "You're lucky you didn't get poor Feliciano in big trouble for bothering him."

"Did you see how scared he was?" Belgium girl asked them.

"I know right, he was terrified." Vicki agreed.

"Poor guy, didn't deserve it." North Korea girl added.

"Focus!" Taiwan snapped at them before glaring at me again. "You better watch yourself, your 11th grade delinquents aren't around to protect you all the time, b*tch." With that she shoved me pretty hard into the lockers behind me. I winced ever so slightly as the handle rammed itself into my back and she smirked at me before they strutted off. I groaned quietly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Troublesome women, thought the Taiwan chick liked Kiku anyways." I mumbled to myself, turning around to get my clothes. Most of the other girls had already left. I stripped off my hoodie, revealing the black ripped t-shirt I was wearing. I pulled that off too.

"Its already bruising." A Scottish accented voice stated from behind me.

I tilted my head back to glance over my shoulder and saw Dorithy standing there, looking sympathetic and concerned. I looked away to grab my shorts and tank top for gym, pretending not to care about what she said.

"Shouldn't you be up there already, Dorithy?" I asked her, pulling the shirt over my head.

"You know I always wait for you. Sorry I couldn't get here fast enough to stop her from shoving you." I shrugged, not really caring.

"Whatever, don't worry about it." I pulled my shorts on and the two of us headed out and towards the basketball court.

"I will worry about it!" She retorted indignantly and I smirked a bit. "I nearly slapped her right in the face!"

"What stopped you?"

"Coach walked by."

"Ah."


End file.
